Simon's New Challenge
by Little-Sailor-Girl
Summary: Simon's situation changes, when he's discovered for not only what he does, but when one of his casual dates wants more then just one date.
1. Default Chapter

Simon Camden slipped off his shoes. He was exhausted. Running this escort business was tougher then he'd thought. Robbie was on to him, and he knew it. Simon stretched out lazily on his bed. Yawning he began to doze off when he had a phone call. "Hello?" He answered his new cell phone. He'd gotten it so he wouldn't tie up the family line. "Hi Simon this is Lindsay. I was wondering if you're free tomorrow night?" He sat up and looked at his spiral notebook. "Umm, I have a dinner date, but how about nine thirty?" Tomorrow was Saturday night, and he'd be out till at least midnight. "Ok sounds great. See you then!" Lindsay hung up. Simon shut off his phone and went to sleep. He got up the next morning and went down to breakfast. "Hey Simon you wanna go shoot some hoops?" Robbie asked. "No thanks I gotta get some homework done." Robbie's face showed he didn't believe a word of what Simon was saying. What sane kid, a teenager, do homework on a Saturday unless, either he was bored, or was grounded. Plus they were having one of those killer days, the one where it's a crime against nature to stay in. "Come on it'll be fun," Robbie urged. "I said I didn't want to," Simon protested glaring at his adopted brother. Simon pushed back his chair and went to take a quick shower. The warm water soothed any anger he felt at the other Camden "kid". Simon dried off and slicked his hair back. Donning a baseball hat, he grabbed his notebook. Jenny was first. She wanted a lunch date and then a movie. She's paid him fifty bucks, so they'd go see one they both knew backwards and forward, she just wanted a little make out action and hey for fifty bucks he was willing. He walked down the stairs running into Annie who had Sam on one shoulder while David was trying to hide behind her skirt. "Where are you off to looking like that?" Annie noted, looking at his nice shirt and khakis. "I have to meet a friend she wants to go see Lord of the Rings." "Haven't you seen that like fifteen times?' Annie asked, trying to get Sam to stop crying. "Yeah but the more I see it, the more I love it. Need some help?" he gestured to the kids. "No thanks I got them. They have to go get a haircut and they're a little scared." Simons smiled down at his little brothers and then went to meet Jenny. Jenny Andrews, was a slim red head. She had long hair and sparkling blue eyes but that sure wasn't what you saw once you looked at her. She was one of the easiest girls at Glenn oak high. She dressed in skin tight jeans, and a halter top that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. She smiled at her way to made up face, and grabbed her purse and headed to Petes to meet Simon Camden. She'd heard he was a great guy, and also a virgin and that's what she aimed to change. Plus this stupid escort thing she was going to fix too. Simon pulled his car up and parked noticing the white convertible parked next to his car. He got out, making sure he didn't smash the other car with his door, and went in. Jenny stood up smiling at Simon. "Hey Simon thanks for doing this," She said. "No problem. What do you want to see in terms of a movie." "How about The Green Mile." Simon thought for minute. That was a scary one, and a long one. He had two other commitments. "How about something a little shorter, I have a few other things to do." Jenny leaned over and whispered in his ear. "When I'm done with you, you'll only have one thing to do." She air quoted thing. Simon felt his breath catch in his throat as how close her lips were to his skin. Jenny grinned at him as she leaned back across the table. Three hours later, after seeing Ruggratts go to Paris, they stood back in front of her car. Jenny leaned against her car smiling. "I had a great time, thanks Simon." He smiled. "It's my pleasure. He stood to leave, when he felt her hand run down his back and her arm wrap itself around him. Instinctively, he put one around her in a friendly gestured. But that wasn't what she wanted, as she reached up and began nibbling his ear. He liked it, but he didn't want to get involved with his clients so he pulled back. "I should go," he said quietly. Jenny's smile faded. "Simon you need a woman and you're right in front of one right now. I can give you anything and everything you need." She reached for him again. He stepped back. "Jenny I can't." He got into his car and sped off before looking back. Jenny stood with her eyes blazing. "No man turns me down," she said angrily before walking around and unlocking her door. She had a plan and if Simon didn't come willingly she'd make him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Simon pulled into his driveway and sat there. What just happened? How did a date, one for money, turn into this? How did a girl suddenly go from nothing, to all over him and he didn't just mean making out either. He put one arm behind his head contemplating what to do next. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket causing him to jump. "Hello?" "Hi it's Mom. Why are you just sitting there, it's just about midnight and if you don't get in here, your dad's going to freak." Eric Camden was never strict, but Simon realized he'd rather not deal with his dad's anger if he could help it. "Ok coming. I somehow forgot to zip up my fly and I lost my contact but I found it." He heard his mother laugh. "A little more then I wanted to hear, honey. But come in now ok? And lock the doors too." Simon hung up. He got out, locked the car, and walked slowly in. Robbie sat on Simon's bed waiting for him. He knew Simon was running an escort service, yet he had no proof, until he'd seen Cecelia give him fifty bucks and wink at him in the driveway last weekend. He heard the unmistakable sounds of Simon's new sneakers on the wooden floor at the doorway. "Simon." The one word, made the younger Camden kid jerk in shock. "Robbie, don't ever do that to me. What's the big idea scaring me like that?" Simon's face had now returned to it's normal expression of pensive thought. "We need to talk. I know everything. I saw you get paid last weekend. Tell me the truth. Are you protecting yourself?" "What? Protecting myself against what." Simon's confused look showed Robbie he had to spell it out for him. "Sex, Simon!" The outburst actually caused one of the babies to wake up and start crying in the next room. "Great look what you did, jerk. Just leave me alone, we'll talk whenever I feel like it." Simon hissed. Robbie got up off the bed and turned back to Simon. He somehow had to show him that no matter how much money he was getting this was not a good idea. "I'm only doing this because I love you." It sounded strange hearing it, but Simon still knew he wasn't doing the right thing. What's going on up here," Annie's stern voice whispered. She looked at Robbie unhappily. "Why did you wake Sam up, Simon why do you look like you just robbed a bank with Jessie James, and Where are your other shoes? The dirty ones." I tossed them in the trash." Annie took that explanation for what it was worth, nothing but let it drop. She stepped out of the room to go get Sam and now David who had also woken but because of his brother back to sleep. After she was gone, Robbie looked at Simon again. "Simon, I'm sorry. I'm only trying to tell you what's right, and we both know condoms are right and safe. So use them, you don't need to go through what I did." "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not having sex." Simon was completely taken off guard at that last statement, but Robbie's eyes which now seemed to look far off, didn't seem to hear as he continued. "I was only about your age, and my mom and dad were fighting. I went out one night to meet this older girl I was dating, Joanne. We went to this old elementary school, and well, let's just say, she showed me things I've never seen before, and I had no idea what a condom was or that she could get pregnant. So after about a month of not hearing from her, she called me, saying she was pregnant and I was the father. I went to see her, and she told me that unless I wanted to be a daddy, I should give her four hundred dollars, half of the money it costs to get an abortion. So I stole the two hundred I didn't have, gave it to her, to find out she wasn't pregnant." Simon, who now sat in his desk chair, was shocked. He had no idea anything like that happened to Robbie. "So that's how." He trailed off. Robbie nodded and stood up yawning. "Wow it's almost one, go to sleep I'll talk to you in the morning." He strode out of the room closing the door softly behind him, as to not wake the twins. Simon lay back thinking of what to do again.  
  
Jenny's blue Mustang pulled slowly around the side of her house, into the garage. She was more then pissed at Simon for turning her down. She got out, and went into the house, being stopped by her father. "Where the hell have you been?" He demanded glaring at her. Jenny looked at the clock. "I was out with some friends dad. I didn't know it was so late." Her father's anger didn't subside, as he slapped her across the face. You.little.bitch! Don't tell me that! I saw you outside the pizza parlor, trying to get with some little minister's kid. You are nothing! You deserve nothing!" He threw her against the wall with another uppercut. As he stepped over her, he delivered one kick to each side of her ribs, and slammed the door to his bedroom in disgust, not caring if she was hurt. She lay there, trying not to cry. He was drunk, that much was obvious by the beer, and other liquor bottles strewn about the house. She knew why she was so easy, it was better then living here, and only three weeks more, she'd be eighteen and could move out. She struggled to her feet, and walked down the hall to her own room and thought. She shouldn't have made Simon so uncomfortable, but she was very physically attracted to him. She laid down, wincing as the pain shot through her ribs and decided she'd call Simon tomorrow to apologize for her actions, but thought maybe she'd still get him, just no so forcefully. 


	3. chapter 3

Author's note: Hi everyone. I'm so sorry this took so long in updating. I didn't think anyone cared, because the other story I have up on fiction press isn't getting even one review. Anyway, I reread my story, and I think I know where I'm going with this. Also, I changed the formatting back to normal from what it was, so hopefully that, combined with double spacing will help you guys out. Please let me know if you want more, and I'll be happy to update. And if anyone would like to be my beta reader and offer to format things since I'm blind and I don't know what things like that look like, review and let me know. Ok I'll shut up now. Velvet  
  
Sun streamed in through Jenny's window, making the occupant of her bed very unwilling to open her bloodshot, and bruised eyes. Jenny heard her father nonchalantly making breakfast. She couldn't believe he could be so happy after the shit he put her through. (sorry if you're offended by swears.) She got up, wincing as her reflection showed her bruised cheeks, and her bruised ribs, through the t shirt she had on over a pair of shorts. She took a shower, feeling more pain as the water coursed over her sore body and went downstairs. "Sit down and eat, sweetie. I wanted to apologize for last night, but first, drink this," he said handing her a huge glass of juice. She eyed it suspiciously, and figured he'd wanted her to drink that, and take a pregnancy test. Her father's penetrating gaze didn't leave the blue cup, until Jenny began drinking it. Halfway through, her phone rang upstairs. Catching the break she so desperately needed, she ran up and snatched it on the second ring. "Hello?? "Hey it's Erin. I wanted to see if you wanted to come swimming with me and Michele. I just got that totally hot bikini, and I want to, Jenny? Are you ok?" "Just let me change, and come get me," Her voice cracked. Erin, knowing her friend very well, told her to bring a change of clothes, she was spending he night. After ending her conversation, she glanced up to find her dad in the doorway. "Where are you going?" He demanded. "I'm sleeping at Erin's." Her voice replied in a calm tone. He handed her and object. Glancing down, she saw what it was and immediately threw it down. "Dammit dad, just because I went out last night, doesn't mean I slept with someone, and it doesn't even show up now anyway." Her father took one step toward her, his hand raised to strike her. "Take, it." Jenny refused, causing her father to begin beating her. The doorbell rang a few minutes later, with Jenny lying now almost unconscious on the floor. Erin ran up and shook Jenny. There was no response so she grabbed her and ran to the person she knew would help her. Eric Camdon. Eric heard a panicked girl on the phone describing what she'd seen, so he offered to meet her at the hospital in ten minutes. He grabbed Detective Michaels, and they went together, Simon coming along, because he was doing a report on how his father helped people, and yet never was forceful on gaining membership to the church. They arrived and Erin ran to Simon and began talking. "She's stable, but she looks horrible. She's got bruises and her dad is such a." She stopped, knowing they were religious and Eric happened to be right behind her. "Dad? Can I talk to jenny first? I don't think she'll talk to anyone right now." Eric and Detective Michaels, agreed. Simon pushed open the door and nearly puked. Jenny was lying there, all bandaged up, with her hair spread out like a soft pillow and her eyes showing fear at the male who entered. Simon ran his hand over hers, trying to signal that he was a friend. Jenny began trying to speak, but she had some tubes around her and they were getting in the way of her speech. Simon found a pad of paper and handed her the pen. Gripping it weakly, Jenny went into more vivid detail about her past then he'd ever known. He finally asked one question. "is that why you wanted to have sex with me? Because you wanted someone to care about?" Jenny nodded. After a while, the hospital agreed she would be going home the next day but certainly not to her dad's he was now in jail, and her mom was too. Her mom had been doped up on crack when she was a baby and it was a wonder Jenny didn't have any brain damage. Simon asked if she could stay with them, and it was decided that because of her injuries she would. But would they just be friends? Or would something else happen. Note two: Hey everyone. This one was a long one and my hands hurt now. I hope you like this and I will continue it soon I promise. Smile Velvet 


End file.
